tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Path of Destiny
Where to Find POD: POD Appears in 5 places, and moves at random. The areas are The Vassa, Pennan, Medienne, Hill Giants, and Chiiron Beach . The door is always easy enough to find, it's a down exit that isn't normally there so looks different on Atlas. * Pennan: Go out west gate, linear path so no explanation needed. * Chirron Beach - from ants: N, N, N, E, E, E, E, E * Vassa - One east of the Climb up landing * Medienne - West gate, w, n, n, w, e, n, n, e, n, e, n, n, e, n, e, e, e, e, s, e, n, e, s, e, n, e, s, e * Hillies - Weary dwarf, s, then all east, d (not 100% on this one) What to Do: POD is a series of 1-on-1 fights, ending with a reflection of yourself that will use your own abilities on you. Between each fight there is a booby trap that will go off the first time you try to advance. Just take the hit, sleep up, and move forward when you're ready. Before you even enter, you will have to "ent void" and will be pulled around for a random period of time (supposedly at a max of 15 min.) You can get attacked in this void, and some of the rooms you'll be pulled in are no.magic. So don't enter if you're hurting. The Fights: For mages, it's helpful to know that all these mobs are weak to acid. each of the fights has at least one thing to look for, so I listed the item in question next to the mob. Fight One: Gladiator - Steel-tipped Boots, pops: steel bastard sword, steel-tipped boots, mithril bastard sword, iron chainmail bracer, steel bastard sword Fight Two: Lion - Skin him for Lion's Mane or lion’s claw Fight Three: Earth Golem - Various Gems Fight Four: Reflection of Yourself - The good drops here change depending on which POD you are in (Lower level cap or Higher level cap) and your class, so hopefully people will patch in what the other classes can get (the non-weapon items apply at both level caps) Mage Reflection: Low Level - ?, High Level: Staff of Destiny (runic Staff), Cups of Youth Potion Monk Reflection: Low Level - Battle Tools, Med Level - Bear Paw, High Level - Metallic Fist Cleric Reflection: Low level - Krynite Mace, High Level - Staff of Destiny (runic staff) -Popped Maul of the Defender off cleric reflection at level 86 as well Ranger Reflection: Low Level - Sword of Destiny, High Level - Sword of Elements, Black Chain Bard Reflection: Low Level - Sword of destiny. Anklets of the Troubadour, High Level Tulwar 'Tintinnabulum' Thief Reflection: Low Level - Butcher's Knife, High Level - Dagger of Despair, Yeti Jackets *For thieves he can also drop Shadow Daggers and will 100% drop a krynite dagger if you get no other dagger Paladin Reflection: Low Level - a sword of destiny After you defeat your reflection: You have to push some buttons to leave, if you press the right combination you can go north to a treasure chest – the chest is not locked or trapped! Chest: greyish stick of incense, green gem (meditation), deep blue gem, tattered scroll (magic mapping), small bottle containing an amber liquid with a rose tint (Tae aka revitalize), twisted, barkless stick (Walking Stick)